


Under Her Skin

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia loves her girlfriend. She'd just rather not be trapped in her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. Bodyswap + Malydia for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Malia was having a shitty day. First, her chemistry test had been a bitch bitch. She was pretty sure she failed. Secondly, she had tripped in the hallway and dropped all of her books, and was late to class because she had to pick everything up. And then, her teacher had not accepted her very reasonable explanation for being late, and she had ended up spending the rest of the class in the principal’s office. So really, the last thing she needed was some supernatural shit making her day even worse. But supernatural shit never happened when it was convenient. And so then there was the witch, and Malia’s day just reached a whole new level of shitty.

The strange occurrences had been happening for about a week. Animals acting up, strange weather in concentrated areas, people complaining about seeing weird lights in the woods- just your basic signs that something terrible was about to go down. So naturally, Scott had sent them all out to investigate and see if they could find out what was up, and, hopefully stop it, before the next apocalypse or something happened.

Malia and Lydia were teamed up, with Malia put in charge of searching their area of the woods for strange scents. It wasn’t exactly a great plan, but they didn’t have much to go off, and trying to find the source of the whole strange lights in the woods thing seemed like a good start.

It wasn’t that Malia wasn’t happy to be hanging out with her beautiful girlfriend. She would just rather be cuddling on Lydia’s couch or getting a pizza than trekking through the woods with her, on the hunt for some nasty supernatural creature. At least it was better than studying.

Their search heeded nothing for the first hour, and Malia was really ready to give up and go home. And then she caught the scent. She briefly debated not telling Lydia and just going home anyway (she really didn’t need her day getting worse), but her loyalty to her pack outweighed her desire to go home. And so she made her worst mistake of her day yet, and started tracking the scent.

“You sure this is right?” Lydia asked, jogging a bit to keep up with Malia, who moved fast when she was on a scent trail.

“Yes.” Malia didn’t turn around to talk to Lydia, she just kept on her path. The sooner she could get this all over with the sooner she could lounge around and watch a movie with Lydia.

“Can you tell what kind of creature it is by the smell?” Lydia asked

“It’s not quite human, but it’s not anything I’ve smelled.” Malia responded. “It smells weird.”

“That’s a little concerning. Should we call Scott?”

Malia shook her head. “We’re almost there now, it’s definitely getting closer. We can handle this ourselves.”

As it turned out, they could not handle it by themselves, but how could Malia have known that?

They came upon a large black tent set up between a couple of trees. Malia gestured to it. “There you go. That’s the scent.”

“What kind of werewolf lives in a fancy tent?” Lydia wonder aloud.

“Time to find out.” Malia said, and marched forward.

Lydia was a little more reluctant than Malia, but still she followed her girlfriend.

Malia threw open the flaps of the tent, and then several things happened in quick succession.

First, someone inside yelled something.

Second, there was a flash of bright light.

And third, Malia lost consciousness.

 

Malia knew something was different the moment she woke up. For starters, she was tied to an unreasonably thick tent pole. She tried to take out her claws to cut through the rope, but for some reason she couldn’t get them to work. That was weird. She usually had pretty good control of her powers.

Malia looked around the tent to try and find Lydia, and that’s when she realized something was really wrong. It wasn’t Lydia she saw tied to a tent pole opposite her, but herself. She was looking at herself, her own body, tied up across the room.

“What the hell?” Malia mumbled.

“You’re not crazy.” The other her responded. But it wasn’t her voice coming from her other body. It was Lydia’s.

Malia finally looked down. She was wearing a skirt. She never wore skirts. But Lydia had been wearing a skirt. She ran a finger through her hair and found, to her chagrin, not the short strands she was expecting, but instead a handful of long red curls. “Oh shit. Did we… Are we…”

“In each other’s bodies?” Lydia responded. “It appears so.”

“How did that happen?”

“I would assume it was her.” Lydia tilted her head (well, Malia’s head, but Lydia was in control of it- god this was bizarre) towards a women sitting at a desk in the middle of the tent.

Malia looked the women, who appeared a little older than the two of them. “Hey lady, what the hell did you do?”

The woman looked over at Malia with disgust. “Be quiet, little coyote. I’m working.”

“Excuse me? I will not be quiet. Fix us!” Malia yelled back.

The women simply rolled her eyes. “Be quiet or I’ll kill your girlfriend. Or since she’s in your body, would that be killing you?” The woman stopped to ponder, then shrugged. “Either way, it will be painful for someone.”

Malia shut up.

The woman went back to whatever she was working on at that creepy desk of hers.

Malia looekd over at Lydia. She tried to mouth “claws”. If Lydia could get her claws to work she should be able to free herself.

Lydia just looked confused.

Malia tried to mouth it again, slower, and this time Lydia seemed to understand. Malia watched Lydia’s mouth trying to figure out what she was saying back. Malia had never been good at reading lips. It took Lydia a few times, but Malia realized what she was saying. How.

How? How was Malia supposed to explain what had taken her a while to learn without even using words? This was hopeless. 

At this point the women stood up. She looked from Lydia to Malia. “A hybrid’s claw and a banshee’s scream. Two valuable ingredients right here in front of me.” She stopped to think for a moment. “It’s a shame you two had to switch. That will just make this harder.” She glanced at the tent flaps. “It’s just an old defense mechanism I always keep on my door. Disorients anyone coming for me. Too bad you guys had to burst it. I should’ve just trapped you outside. Oh well.”

“Sorry to screw you up. I hate to be an inconvenience.” Malia piped up.

Lydia shot Malia a look, that clearly conveyed something along the lines of stop-talking-and-don’t-get-us-both-killed.

The women ignored Malia. She picked up something that looked kind of like a pair of pliers, and then went to kneel before Lydia.

“I need you to get your claws out for me.” The women cooed. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how.” Lydia responded with false politeness.

“Tap into your anger.” The woman responded. “Here, let me help.” She flicked her hand at Malia.

Nothing happened at first. And then it started. Voice began to fill Malia’s head. Screams, bangs, dying breaths. A cacophony of agony and death swirled around in her skull, making her head pound. Malia let out a cry and struggled against her restraints, trying to escape the noises in her head. 

“What did you do?” Malia barely heard Lydia scream the question over all the voices. 

“They’re your powers, darling.” The woman responded cooly. “You may have learned to control your amplified powers, but your little friend certainly doesn’t know how. Oh look, there are those claws.”

Malia shut her eyes tight, hoping the darkness would quiet the voices. It didn’t. Malia heard Lydia let out a pained growl, and her eyes shot open. The woman now stood with a claw in her hand, and Lydia was snarling at her. 

The woman deposited the claw in a jar on her desk, and then walked over to Malia, something else in her hand.

“Now it shouldn’t be that hard for you to scream for me.” The woman said. “Come on.”

The voices were building in Malia’s head. They seemed to come from everywhere, growing louder and louder until she couldn’t even hear herself think.

And then she screamed, and the whole tent shook.

When her long scream finally stopped, Malia was out of breath. The voices were quieter now, but still there. Malia’s head hung.

The woman stood up, satisfied. “I have to run out and get a few more ingredients. You two can just wait here.” She slung a bag over her shoulder, and exited the tent, leaving Malia and Lydia behind.

“Malia, are you okay?” Lydia asked as soon they were alone.

“How do you do this?” Malia said, taking deep breaths between each word. “It’s so goddamn loud.”

“It wasn’t like this before Valack amplified my powers. But even now I’ve learned to control them. You just have to fine something to anchor you. Come on, focus on my voice. Just my voice.”

Lydia kept talking, repeating words of an encouragement. Malia concentrated. Focus on Lydia. Focus on Lydia. Slowly but surely, the other voices and screams faded out and Malia could hear Lydia clearly. The voices were still there, but the were pushed to the back of her head now, so at least she could think clearly.

“I’m okay.” Malia announced.

“Good.” Lydia said. “Now let’s see what I can do with your claws.” It took Lydia a few minutes of twisting and turning, but she managed to cut herself free.

“Now come get me.” Malia instructed. “But be careful, your body doesn’t heal fast.”

“I know.” Lydia knelt behind Malia, and with the utmost care, cut Malia’s ropes.

“Okay.” Malia said. “Now let’s go find that bitch and get our bodies back.”

 

It didn’t take them too long to find the witch. She hadn’t been very careful. Malia had spent a few minutes trying to teach Lydia to catch scents, when Lydia noticed a visible trail left behind. They were able to follow it, and caught up with the witch soon after.

“I got this.” Whispered Lydia. She took out her claws. And then she charged the woman from behind, trampling her to the ground. 

Malia ran in to help Lydia fight, but it was clear Lydia didn’t need it. So she hung nearby, just in case.

Lydia put a claw to the witch’s throat. “You’re going to switch us back, and then you’re going to leave Beacon Hills. Understand?” 

She looked so menacing. Malia had never been prouder of her girlfriend.

“I understand.”

 

Malia and Lydia walked back through the forest together hand in hand, now back in their own bodies.

“This has been a shitty day.” Malia announced. “I love you, but I hate being you.”

“I kind of like being you.” Lydia commented. “The claws are cool. Sorry I lost one of them.”

“It’ll grow back.”

Lydia leaned her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Come on, your day officially stops being shitty right now. Do you want to go out?”

“I actually never want to step out of my house again.” Malia replied.

Lydia laughed. “Movies on my couch it is.”

All of the sudden, the trees rustled nearby. Both girl immediately went on guard.

Scott and Liam emerged from the trees.

Malia and Lydia both let out a sigh of relief only at the same time.

“Have you guys had any luck?” Scott asked.

Malia and Lydia shared a look.

“We have had the worst luck.” Lydia announced. “And I will tell you all about it later. But I promised my girlfriend cuddles and a movie.”

Malia smiled, and Lydia leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Malia had never been happier to be in her own body.


End file.
